DON DE ROSALIE
by rose-rosy
Summary: es una pequeña historia de un don de rosalie
1. Chapter 1

Rosalie

Si bella supiera todo lo que deja atrás con la decisión que esta tomando no la odio porque mi hermanito la quiera y ami no sino porque esta tomando una decisión equivocada si yo tuviera la oportunidad de elegir pero no bella va a echar a perder su futuro su destino ella no entiende cuando ya sea una vampira no habrá vuelta atrás

SUENA EL TELEFONO

-Rosalie habla edward tengo que salir de caza esta semana ¿podrías cuidar a bella por mi esta semana?-claro ahora yo iba a tener que ser la niñera de bella -

-edward ¿no podría cuidarla alice o jasper?

-no ellos se fueron de viaje- claro como ellos no pueden tengo que ser yo la que la cuide

-no-

-por favor Rosalie no puedes nadamas pensar en ti – no es juso ese sabelotodo sabe como lastimarme

-esta bien pero escúchame bien es la ultima vez que hago algo por ti y mucho menos vuelvo hacer algo por bella-

-gracias rose cuidas mucho a mi bella – ya seiba a empezar a poner sentimental mejor le cuelgo el teléfono

-bye edward-

-Bye rose gracias-

Siempre que alguno de mis hermanos no puede hacer algo siempre me usa como su plato de segunda mesa en eso escuche que se acercaba un coche esperaba que fuera emmett mi único y verdadero amor al único que quería ver ahorita luego sonó el timbre

-¿Quién es?-pregunte para jugar un poco con mi emmett

-soy bella abre rose- claro ahora eso es lo que me faltaba

-hola-me saludo

-hola-conteste como siempre fría

Se que ella esta cometiendo un error y muy grande pero es mas terca que una mula la voy a intentar entrar en razón

-bella

-si

-Podrías pensar lo de convertirte en vampira no quiero que cometas un error- le dije

-no hay nada que pensar –me enoje y empecé a gritar

-piensa lo que haces no hay vuelta atrás lo que ya esta hecho

-Rosalie te propongo un trato mejor aun una apuesta si pierdes me convertirás en vampira tu y si yo pierdo me quedare mas tiempo siendo humana

* * *

que les parecio la historia 

¿les gusto?

sugerencias y comentarios 


	2. UN BESO

-si hago que emmett me de un beso y no te lo cuenta gano la apuesta- claro como no pensé en eso lo único que ella quería era a mi osito

-perfecto te apuesto a que no se le pasa viene y me lo dice –claro yo lo se emmett nunca me mentiría y además a donde quería llegar esta loquita

-pero bella si yo llego a ganar olvídate de ser vampira por lo menos hasta que tengas 30 - ahora si quería jugar este juego lo podemos jugar las 2

Escuche un auto acercarse ahora si estaba segura de que era emmett y segura de que le voy a hacer un bien a bella y será mas tiempo humana jajaja pobre tonta mi emmett me lo va a decir y si no yo se lo voy a preguntar

-Rosalie solo hay 1 regla – ahora que quiere

-dime bella- le pregunte fría y con eso seguro iba a pensar las cosas 2 veces antes de decírmelas

-no puedes preguntarle a emmett hasta el fin del juego – lo que me faltaba ahora esta también lee mentes

-emmett ya viene esta en mi BMW

-perfecto

Me fui a esconder claro no creo que emmett le corresponda al beso pero igual esa niña quería jugar jugaríamos las 2

-hola emm-dijo bella a mi osito

-hola bells y ¿Dónde esta rose?- mi emmett siempre tan lindo preguntando por mi

-no esta ella salio dijo que volvería como a las 6- nooo ahora nadamas viene y le miente a MI emm

Luego bella le planto un besototote a mi emm y el no la movio hasta después de medio minuto

-¿porque me besaste ISABELLA?- ja eso le pasa por meterse con migo jjajaa

-perdón emm-Claro ya faltaban 2 minutos para las 6 tenia que salir por la ventana y llegar como si nada


	3. transformacion

Llegue y me Salí por la ventana y luego toque la puerta y en 5 segundos me abrieron la puerta y vi a emmett reír con bella como puede reírse después de que esa lo beso si no fuera por la apuesta le arranco la cabeza a bella

-¿hola rose como te fue de compras?- que hipócrita bella pero yo podía ser peor

-muy bien gracias-emmett me vio raro

-hola rose ¿amor como te fue hoy?- debo admitir que estoy enojada pero me dio igual y le respondí

- bien gracias

-rose ¿me dejas salir a comprar un helado?-Claro ahorita venia la hora de la verdad

-claro ve pero no tardes- le di un papel que decía tarda una hora

- que hiciste hoy emm – le pregunte

-nada importante- si supiera que yo ya se la verdad pobre de el si no me dice

Pasamos platicando tonterías mas de una hora pero el muy cobarde no se atrevió a decirme que beso a bella

Tocaron la puerta era bella

-ya acabaste tu helado-pregunte secamente

-si ¿por?-ja lo que le esperaba

-no puedes volver a salir mas de la casa-me faltaron 15 segundos para amarrarla a una silla y hacerla suplicar que la perdone

-rose te dijo emmett- yo claro tenia que seguirle el juego

-Emm ¿le dijiste?-pregunto

-no

-¿te molesta si le digo yo?

-que te arranque la cabeza a ti no a mi

-rose bese a emmett-claro que yo ya sabia

-EMMETT CULLEN ¿como no me dijiste?

-perdon rose de verdad lo siento disculpa

-EMMETT por tu culpa voy a tener que transformar a bella

Y bella feliz fue se sentó en el sillón pero claro acto seguido clave mis colmillos en ella y luego la vi retorcerse por la ponzoña


	4. Don

5 minutos después de haber clavado mis colmillos en bella recibí la llamada de Edward que por supuesto ya esperaba y me empezó a gritar :

-como te atreves-me grito enfadado

-yo cumplo mi palabra no se si tu no pero tuve que hacerlo-le dije también gritando

-te dije que la cuides no que hagas apuestas absurdas y la tengas que transformar

FIN DE LA LLAMADA

-Emm tu odioso hermano me estaba gritando por el teléfono- el se enfureció

-como se atreve a gritarte por el teléfono que no tiene el valor para venir y gritarte frente ami sabe que lo mato

SONO EL TELEFONO OTRA VEZ

-entupido claro que tengo el valor de ir a gritarle a tu idiota esposa-emmett si no fuera vampiro creo que estaría rojo

-¿donde estas?

-abre la puerta

Como me lo imaginaba todos los Cullen estaban afuera abrí la puerta

-rose como pudiste- me pregunto sorprendido Carlisle

-gracias rose – me dijo Alice después de un largo abrazo

Claro sabia que como alice estaba de mi lado jasper también

-¿estas segura rose?-me pregunto edward

-entupido lee mentes deja de leer mi mente- y bloque los pensamientos

Ahhhhhhh se escucho un grito provenía de bella pero como no es posible ya abia terminado ¿Cómo? Pero eso es imposible

-quieren callarse-dijo bella parada

-rose por fin descubrimos tu don- me dijo esme muy feliz

-rose no sabia todo por perdóname rose de verdad lo siento-me dijo edward ahora feliz

-claro cuando te conviene verdad-le dije en tono de burla

Jasper y emmett estaban sin palabras a ellos 2 era difíciles de dejarlos sin palabras

-rose tenemos que probar tu don-dijo Carlisle

-perfecto ahora si esto es lo que me faltaba


	5. transformando enemigo y amigo a la vez

Transformando a los amigos

Rosalie

Como probar mi don que esta loco casi mato a bella y quiere que transforme a quien sabe quien pero no lo voy a hacer

-no lo contradigas-me dijo edward

-deja de meterte en lo que no te importa bella necesito tu ayuda-¡uy! ¿como pude decirle a bella que necesito su ayuda?

-¿si?

-podrías poner tu escudo en mi mente por favor

-claro

Ya por fin ese edward metiche no va a saber más mis pensamientos

-rose por favor tenemos que probar tu don-me suplico Carlisle

-no yo no aguanto esta vida y no voy a someter a alguien en esta vida

-rose tu y emmett se van de la casa

-yo que hice -pregunto emmett y le solté un gruñido

-esta bien dime a quien transformo –pregunte

-dime edward quien-pregunto Carlisle

-una amiga de mi instituto en Phoenix –respondió bella

-ya viene en 15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-0—dijo alice y efectivamente

-hola-quien es esa

-rose no pienses así de la invitada-dijo edward

-bellaaaaaaaaaa- grite

-Perdón-y me volvió a proteger en su escudo

-Mi nombre es Paige-dijo

-¿es ella?

-si

La avente al sillón haciendo lo que pueda lastimándola y le clave mis colmillos pero esta ves lo disfrute vi como se retórica de dolor y lo disfrute demasiado pero después me arrepentí

15 minutos después

Paige se levanto

-Claro me lo esperaba-dijo Carlisle

-Rosalie gracias- me dijo la amiguita de bella

-de nada muñequita-dije en tono sarcástico


	6. sentimientos encontrados

EPILOGO: arrepentido, perdón y sentimientos encontrados

Rosalie

La verdad hacer feliz a alguien me dio mucha felicidad y creo que aprendí que en el mundo no existo solo yo y mi mundo también hay mas Parsons si y también vampiros la verdad no odio esta vida me gusta me cuesta admitirlo pero edward es muy buen hermano

-gracias rose-dijo edward

Aunque se mete siempre en mis pensamientos y par aseguir bella es una buena persona ya no tengo de que encelarme de ella por que soy feliz con una belleza excepcional y la mejor familia que alguien desearía

-felicidades rose jamás pensé que pensaras en los demás y lo lamento mucho rose se que tu vida va estar llena de felicidad y amor sobretodo con la visión que tuvo alice-me dijo

Que visión tuvo alice pensé

Todo a su debido tiempo

Hay edward no se como pero quiero hablar con bella

-Bella de verdad perdóname se que fui muy ego…-no pude terminar cuando bella me abrazo y saco unas lagrimas pero ¿como si ella es vampira? Y me di cuenta de que yo también podía llorar como eso es posible parese que el arrepentimiento y el amor lo puede todo

-Cierto rose- me dijo edward

Gracias quiero que vengas y me des un abrazo fuerte y con bella esta vez no habrá más discusiones

-gracias-me dijo edward

Y en 15 segundos tenia a bella y edward abrazados ¡dios gracias por esta dicha y por esta familia!

Esa es la rose que algún día fue pensé para mis adentros

Si rose y te felicito por entender lo que todo un siglo trate de hacerte entender el valor de el amor

Y derrame mas lagrimas pero para el día siguiente no pude volver a llorar


End file.
